The Seer
by Monika1
Summary: The Burrow is attacked by Death Eaters and Ginny recieves a power that she never had before. OotP spoiler…
1. The Attack

SUMMARY: The Burrow is attacked by death eaters and Ginny recieves a power that she never had before. OotP spoiler.  
  
A/N: Extreme spoilers in here people!!!! Press back button now if you haven't read OotP! This is really a prologue of the real story of some sort. Thank you for reading it! *Gets teary and passes out cookies to the readers*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.  
  
THE SEER  
  
The summer's hottest day was just beginning, and a sleepy silence had consumed the large, erosive Burrow of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny Weasley was lying on her stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over her head like a tent, shielding the blinding sunlight from her eyes, and she had just begun to stir as the devouring sunlight poured in to her bright yellow bedroom. Ginny had planned to sleep late that morning, she felt as though she needed to sleep for a year after what she had been through during her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year had been a most trying one, as she had to deal with a tyrannical Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Ron learning how to Keep as a Keeper, keeping the secrets of the Order, a cheating boyfriend, an in denial Ministry, Dumbledore's Army, and the death. Of course, as horribly trying as it was for her, she couldn't possibly imagine the thoughts running through the head of the Boy Who Lived, the Announcer of the Second War, Harry Potter himself. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and sleep late, to forget everything that had happened during the past few months.  
  
But alas, her last futile attempts to dive in to dreamland had vanquished as she heard the shrill voice of her mother call to her.  
  
"Ginny! Wake up! Come on! I'm going to be leaving very soon!" Mrs.Weasley's voice echoed through her bright and tiny room.  
  
Ginny moaned and sat up in her twin bed, which was extremely small and covered in a pink floral print, she rubbed her eyes and stared tiredly at her mother's round face.  
  
"L-leaving?" Ginny asked in a mid-yawn.  
  
"Yes, dear," Molly said in a rushed tone, "you're Father and I need to do an errand for the Order, we'll try to come back as soon as we can, but in the meantime you and Ron are going to stay here."  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"Ginny, you can not possibly think that I can tell you what we're doing for the Order, you know I've already explained to you and your brothers about a thousand times, regardless of what happened last year, the Order is still the Order and Dumbledore still has the need to keep some certain things secret," her mother said firmly.  
  
"Alright, alright," Ginny said in a disappointed tone, "but just Ron and I? What about Fred and George? Where did they go?"  
  
"They're not here, they're at their shop," she grimaced, "but besides I don't think I would want the both of them to stay here while we're gone, with just you and Ron, and no real supervision, it would be a different story if Bill or Charlie or Per-" her voice caught, and her face flushed while her eyes watered.  
  
"Oh, mum, not now," Ginny said quietly and turned away from her mother's face.  
  
"W-what?" her mother wiped her eyes very quickly, "well, anyways, as I was saying, you and Ron are staying here and I want you to take care of yourselves, alright?"  
  
"Ok mum," said Ginny as her mother pulled her in to a tight hug, and then left the room.  
  
Ginny pulled herself out of her bed and walked over to her little dressing table in the corner of her room, which was very old and rickety, and covered in a chipped white paint, her old rag dolls sat on opposite sides of the mirror, and Ginny stared at the reflection that the mirror produced for her.  
  
The girl staring back in the mirror looked quite older then the one who had stared at it the summer before, she had the same long, curly, firey-red hair, the same smile, the same warm brown eyes, but the few main things that were shown as different within the reflection, were that this girl's appearance was more lady-like and older, her look just seemed to be the prime example of lovely, and this lady did not seem to belong to the room of which she was standing, she looked much more sophisticated, without even putting the effort of trying to look as such, she just was. But Ginny could not see the lady smiling at her in the mirror, she saw what her mind projected for her, a child. She saw the same tired eyes, the same embarrasing red hair, and that same goofy grin, which she always seemed to have whenever she was around her brothers Fred and George, she saw this and nothing more.  
  
Ginny sighed and walked over to her armoire which matched the vanity in the same chipped white paint, and in the same shabby style. She opened the door and pulled out some muggle clothes, and then she walked out of her room and across the hall toward the bathroom and proceeded to do all of the things required of the morning.  
  
When she was done she went back to her room and took one last appraising look at herself in the vanity. She was wearing a suede skirt and a white t- shirt, she looked very pretty and the the little old mirror decided to compliment.  
  
"Quite charming, m'dear," the mirror swooned in a soft feminine voice.  
  
Ginny looked at the mirror with a puzzled face and then after a moment or two she laughed, "Er, thanks."  
  
Ginny's face was smiling as she went down for breakfast. She saw her mum and dad giving last minute instructions to Ron, who looked very exasperated, and kept saying answers like, "Right," or "yeah," or "don't worry."  
  
"-remember Ron, neither of you are to leave the Burrow." Mr. Weasley said finishing up.  
  
"Right, don't worry, we'll be alright," Ron said reassuringly.  
  
"And becareful," Mrs. Weasley said for what seemed the millionth time.  
  
"We'll be fine, just take care of yourselves," and then he hugged the both of them and with a 'Pop' they we're gone.  
  
Ron saw Ginny standing there and said, "Well, I guess it's just us now."  
  
Ginny nodded and the both of them walked in to the kitchen to see that their mother left them some toast for breakfast. Ginny helped herself to some and took a seat at the kitchen table with Ron joining her.  
  
They ate quietly and didn't say anything to each other. This was what had turned in to the norm for them this summer, because since the declaration of the Second War, they just didn't want to talk. Neither of them knew why, it just was, maybe it was because anything they would talk about would be much, much, too trivial, and with the death of Sirius that feeling just seemed to have been heightened, and so they kept silent.  
  
Finally the stillness was broken with the flurry of feathered wings, and both Ginny and Ron looked up to see Harry's snowy owl above them with a letter attached to her leg. She landed on the table and Ron hurriedly untied the letter from Hedwig's leg, he read the letter in record speed and shoved it in to his pocket, his face angered and flushed.  
  
"Those stupid muggles!" Ron snarled, "don't they have any moral dignity at all?! Can't they tell what kind of state Harry's in? That he doesn't need them added to his problems!"  
  
"Why? What happened?" asked Ginny worriedly.  
  
But Ron just shook his head and turned to his little sister.  
  
"I'm going to go and get him," he said with a firm fidelity.  
  
"What?!? Ron, mum and dad, you know what they said -" said Ginny, now even more worried.  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm going!" he said while running to his room.  
  
"RON! You are not! You can't!" she yelled while following him.  
  
Ron was holding his Cleansweep in his hand, "I'll try to come back with him as soon as possible."  
  
"I'm coming with you, then!"  
  
"No, you are not, you're too-" he said but was cut off.  
  
Ginny roared at him, "I AM NOT TOO YOUNG! WE'VE ALREADY GONE OVER THIS BEFORE!"  
  
Ron frowned, but stayed calm, "Someone has to stay here and watch for mum and dad, in case they decide to drop in to check on us with the fire place, what are they going to say when no one's here? You HAVE to stay here."  
  
"SO! It won't matter, you're not going to be here anyway! What if they ask to see you?!"  
  
"You can cover for me! Lie! Do something! I don't care!" Ron threw his arms up very exasperated.  
  
"Just let me come with you!" she said now with a little despair in her voice.  
  
"Ginny, no!" and with that Ron ran away from her and flew out the open window of his room.  
  
Ginny would have ran to her room, grabbed her broom, and followed him if she could, but he was already gone so far, and she didn't know the way to Harry's house, as Ron did. She couldn't even see him anymore.  
  
Ginny was so angry, her face became a bright shade of crimson and she looked down at the floor to Ron's orange carpet, she saw a few Chudley Cannons figurines. The little quidditch men stared up at her in horror. Ginny raised her foot and kicked them as hard as she could. They flew up and hit the bright orange wall with a crash, they screamed in horror as their little plastic limbs fell off and one had his head ricochet off the wall and fly all the way to the other corner of the room. It was a very pitiful sight as they cried and moaned and begged for mercy from Ginny.  
  
Ginny, however, did not pay any attention to the little men, she stomped out of Ron's room and slammed the door.  
  
It seemed to have been about a half an hour since Ron left and Ginny was worried. She paced the living room, thinking of dreadful things that might happen to Ron and Harry. She gulped and sank in to one of the couches, her head buried in her hands.  
  
It was fifteen minutes later and Ginny began to pace the living room again, she looked up at the Weasley Family Clock, and then frowned in puzzlement. (A/N: I'm not sure, but I guess I still think Percy is considered a 'Weasley' even if he did leave the family, so, erm) Mr. Weasley's, Mrs. Weasley's, Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, Fred's and George's hands on the clock all pointed at 'work', respectively, Ron's hand pointed at 'gone', but the odd thing was that Ginny's hand was half-way from 'home' and 'mortal peril'. Ginny did not understand this at all and then she heard someone yell.  
  
"MORSMORDRE!"  
  
The Burrow seemed to shake under Ginny's feet and then she knew, she knew what was happening.  
  
"Death Eaters," she whispered.  
  
(A/N: I thought about ending it here, but then I thought that would be mean)  
  
Ginny ran to the kitchen hoping that maybe she could get out of the house through the back door, but when she peered through the window, she knew if she left the house she would certainly be dead. The sign of You-Know-Who's dark mark emblazoned the sky almost brighter then the sun, giving the sky an emerald tinge, and under it stood about a half a dozen laughing death eaters all of who had perfect vision to the front and back doors. Their laughter and voices echoed throughout and Ginny had no trouble hearing what they had to say.  
  
"-today is just bordering on being one of the best days of my life," a cackling Lucius Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Well, today isn't about you Lucius, today will be the first attack that the heir of our Dark Lord shall be partaking in! One of the most joyous days of our servitude to witness!" grinned an extremely happy woman with long dark hair, who Ginny recognized as being Bellatrix Lestrange, the murderer of Sirius and the torurer of Neville's parents.  
  
But Ginny didn't stick around to listen to the rest of their conversation; she was already running. She didn't know where she was running; she knew she couldn't go outside without being seen, so she decided to go up as high in the house as she could. She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could take her, and then looked down the hallway to see where she would go to next. Ginny didn't know where she should go next, but she could already hear things crashing to the floor and shattering to the ground on the first floor. The yells of blasting curses and braking charms informed her that her home was being destroyed, but there was no time for her to dwell on that, and she decided to go in to the attic where the family ghoul resided.  
  
The attic was tight and cramped, and old belongings from centuries before cluttered the space. The ghoul looked shocked to see Ginny there and began to wail and scream, but Ginny didn't care. She dove behind what looked like to be an old, gigantic, Wizarding Wireless and beside that was a broken desk. Ginny was well covered, but she knew that wouldn't matter because the Death Eaters would probably still find her, still torture her, still *kill* her, but maybe, maybe there was a tiniest chance, a sliver of hope that they wouldn't come to find her.  
  
Ginny kept quiet, and listened to the shouts below her.  
  
"-I thought you said this house would have Harry Potter in it with those mudblood lovers! I didn't come here to redecorate for them Lucius!"  
  
"This house is always infested with those weasel mudblood lovers! I don't know why their not here today!"  
  
"The heir of our DARK LORD is supposed to be basking in the glory of destruction for the FIRST TIME, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FIND A PROPER HOUSE FOR US TO ATTACK!!!"  
  
Ginny heard the sound of more glass shattering, but then there was a creak of a door opening and Ginny could see a new shadow in the attic.  
  
The cloaked figure that had walked in to the attic was very calm and tranquil as it walked around. It stopped before a shattered mirror and pulled down the hood of its cloak, and Ginny could just make out the person's features.  
  
It was a thin, green eyed, young man, with very well-kept, smooth, black hair; he had a slightly annoyed and exasperated look, and he looked exactly like, like the person who had possessed Ginny in her first year, but it wasn't him, it wasn't Tom, Ginny knew that because those eyes, those eyes were not Tom's eyes, Tom's eyes were the eyes of a hunter ready to kill, so gray and cold were Tom's eyes, and this man's eyes were warm green ones, who looked as though he didn't belong, who looked as though he would rather be doing anything but wearing a Death Eater cloak and seeking to hurt another.  
  
But what Ginny didn't know was that the man could see her in the mirror, he could see her huddled behind the desk, very scared and alone. The man started to edge towards her, and Ginny held on to the desk, knowing that this was it, this was the end. And then with a shocked gasp from Ginny, the man pulled her up and out of her sitting position by her arms. Ginny was shaking, trembling in his grasp, as if she were staring at death in the face.  
  
"What is your name?" the man said as if they were making idle chit-chat about the weather.  
  
"G-g-ginny W-weasley," Ginny manged to get out.  
  
The man gave a warm smile, and Ginny thought he was mad, "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle the Third, Heir of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the New Heir of Slytherin, but -- you can just call me Marvolo. You're not frightened of me are you?"  
  
Ginny could not seem to comprehend him, "F-frightened? Aren't y-you g-going to k-kill me?"  
  
The man scratched his chin and contemplated this for a moment, "Well, I'm supposed to, and I'm supposed to enjoy it too, well at least that's what everyone tells me, but - I won't kill you if you promise me something."  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Well, maybe I should explain before I ask, you see, because of my father I get everything I can possibly want, anything really, well anything that can be bought or brought about by magic, but there is something that he can't just give me, he doesn't even have them himself, and that guy, what's his name, hmm," he tapped his chin, "Harry Potter is it? Yes, yes, Harry Potter's his name, he has tons of them."  
  
"T-tons of w-what?"  
  
"Friends, of course. So I really just want one of those too, but you can't just magick a friend to life, and it's not like you can buy one, so if you promise me your friendship, I won't kill you."  
  
Ginny thought about this for a moment and then wondered if she was hearing correctly, did the son of You-know-who just ask her to be his friend? She couldn't believe it, but then again, she knew she didn't really have anything to lose, and so.  
  
"Alright," said Ginny  
  
Marvolo grinned, and then whispered, "Great, I won't kill you then, but I have to make it as though you *are* dead, but you wont be, don't worry," he said when he saw the look on her face, "I'll just have to make it as though it *seems* like you are, because, well, I am the son of the Dark Lord, of course, and I have to have this reputation, and yada, yada, yada, I would explain, but I really don't feel like spending Christmas in your attic, and besides because you are my *first* friend ever you'll receive a gift, well-- sort of."  
  
"W-what do y-you mean a gift?"  
  
But Marvolo had already raised his wand, mumbled a few jumbled words, a green light appeared, and then everything went black.  
  
(A/N: I'll continue if you review, so please do, *sighs* even if you hate it, oh and the title will make more sense later) 


	2. The Reaction

SUMMARY: The Burrow is attacked by Death Eaters and Ginny recieves a power that she never had before.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes this is a very, very, long chapter, and it took _forever_ to get out, so I hope you enjoy it!

**THE SEER—CHAPTER TWO**

A certain gray-eyed boy was sprawled out over one of his father's plushy, leather, evergreen armchairs, half reading the book in his hands, half staring at the fire in the hearth across from him with a raging anger.  He recalled the wonderful conversation he had had with his father the night before, on the _joyous_ occasion that his father was back from hell, or in other words Azkaban.

Oh yes, his father had come home expecting a graceful welcoming, of which he did receive, and what else would top it off, but to release some of his pent-up anger?  And who else would be perfect to release that anger on, but his own son?  The gray-eyed boy twirled the book: Quidditch through the Ages in his hand, mesmerized by the fire in the hearth.  His mother had cried last night, his father had laughed.

Everything from the night before ran through his mind endlessly, over and over, as if it were being played on a broken Wizarding Wireless –

**

_"You will never be anything Draco!" said Lucius, "Nothing! Nothing at all! You are a failure, a disappointment, a letdown!" he spat and continued, "You can never do anything right, you can't even play a decent game of Quidditch!  Always – you always let the Potter-boy win!  What is wrong with you boy?"_

_Draco stared at his father, horrified. He didn't know what to say, but he felt saved, for his mother had just chosen that moment to enter her husband's study._

_"Lucius," whispered Narcissa as if she could barely muster up any courage to speak with her husband, "let him alone. You're tired. You need rest, come, let's go."_

_"I want to speak with the boy!" raved a slightly mad Lucius, insanity acclaimed half from Azkaban, half from birth, "Leave woman!"_

_"Please, Lucius, please," begged Narcissa, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face._

_Her shuddering cries tore at Draco's heart, encompassing him with a sense of guilt._

_But Lucius wouldn't take such weakness from a Malfoy, he glared at his wife, then raised his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!"_

_"Mother!" Draco began to rush over to his mother's side, but was stopped by the pointing jab of his father's wand._

_"Leave her," growled Lucius, "we will talk now, without your mother's pathetic insolence."_

_Draco glanced up at his father, not knowing which he was feeling more, hate or fear._

_"Sit," instructed Lucius nodding his head at one of the evergreen armchairs._

_Draco did as he was told, and sat in the armchair._

_Lucius walked over to a desk, where upon it sat a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky, he poured two glasses._

_The first glass Lucius raised to his lips and drank within a second, he placed the glass back down and refilled it, then brought it back to his lips, drank, and refilled it again, he did this a few more times, and then stopped._

_He turned to look at his son, who had remained mysteriously quiet, and then remembered what he was trying to do in the first place.  He grabbed the second, still full glass and stumbled his way toward Draco._

_"Drink," ordered Lucius, as he shoved the glass in to his hand._

_Draco looked at the glass, and without a moment's consideration, he gulped it down. It felt as though he had just swallowed fire, and he coughed quite a bit afterward, which only made his father frown._

_"Weak, that's what you are, weak," Lucius' words were now slurred and he shook his finger at Draco, "Our Dark Lord won't accept weak.  Especially, not from my son. Do you hear me boy?"_

_"Yes," said Draco, wishing his voice didn't sound so croaky._

_"You will stop being useless, and you will beat Potter – at everything. Including Quidditch." Draco flinched, but Lucius continued, "Anything Potter wants or needs, you will take, you will make his life a living hell."_

_"Just like you've done to my life?" mumbled Draco, not thinking that Lucius would hear, but he did._

_"Hell? Hell, my boy? You do not know hell – the Weasleys, aww, yes, the Weasleys will know hell by tomorrow, when the Death Eaters attack, just like the good old times," in his quite drunken state, Lucius began to reminisce, but had he been sober, he would have realized that he had just given away top-secret information to a boy he considered a _failure_._

_But Draco kept silent. He stared up at the drunken man, who he called _father_, but Draco did not feel as though this man was a father, he was just an evil, bloody bastard.  A man Draco only respected in sheer terror._

_Lucius turned back over to his son and continued from where he left off, "But we will have good times again, and you," he started, waving his finger, "my worthless son, will join us, but it is not all fun, oh no, don't even let it run through your silly, little, mind for a second, that being a death eater is easy and fun. It is very, very, painful, too." A tiny glimmer had appeared in Lucius' mad eyes and he grinned, "Would you like just a little taste of that pain, Draco?"_

_Draco's knuckles had turned a bright white colour from gripping the arms of the chair so hard, and his face was very, very, pale.  He didn't know what to say._

_Lucius laughed, "You stupid, idiot boy," he raised his wand and then did the unthinkable, "_Crucio!_"_

_The pain was beyond anything Draco had ever experienced in his life, his very bones were on fire, white hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, and his eyes were rolling madly in his head…he wanted it to end…to black out…to die…_

_But then it was gone, his body was lying limply in the large armchair and his father's laughing face was coming back in to focus._

_"You will remember that next time when you are against Potter, right boy?" cackled Lucius._

_Draco stared at his father, but it had seemed as if something, something inside Draco had just finally snapped, and he loathed the man that was his father, he had never hated someone so much in his life, and this wasn't the same hate that he had for Potter, the Weasel, and the Mudblood, the hate he had for them couldn't even compare with the hate he had for Lucius Malfoy._

_Lucius was still laughing; he picked up a book and chucked it at Draco's head._

_"Study it, boy." _

_Draco looked down at the book, it was Quidditch through the Ages._

_And with a 'pop' Lucius had apparated away._

_Lucius did not return, and a couple of hours later, some house elves had entered the room and dragged away the body of his mother, they did it so nonchalantly it was as if they were dragging away a bag full of dirty laundry._

_Draco had stayed in that chair for the rest of the night._

_**_

Rage still coursed through Draco's veins, and the shock of the night before still hadn't left him. It seemed as though once Lucius had put the Cruciatus Curse on Draco, Draco's mind had switched from being the ever-loyal, obedient son, to a young man seeking secret revenge.  

Draco thought about what his father had revealed to him last night, and wondered if all the Weasleys were already dead, not that Draco would really, even care, but it made him wonder. Surely, his father…no, not his _father…surely, __Lucius and the Death Eaters, had already begun their attack on the Burrow, but…how long have they been there? How far have they gotten? Had they already killed them all? These questions ran through Draco's head and then a thought had occurred. _

Surely, it would at least _annoy Lucius if a bunch of Aurors came to the Burrow, and ruined their fun?_

Draco grinned.

***Part Two***

A young, sixteen year old boy, with jet-black hair and bright green eyes, paced the tiny length of his room.  He was a very, very, livid young man at the moment, seething with anger.  But in a way, it was almost nice, nice to be angry, at least he was feeling a different emotion from the melancholic depression that had been growing in the pit of his stomach since the death of his godfather, and to think, it was all thanks to Dudley's fat arse! 

What had happened that morning, was that Dudley Dursley, in a temporary demonic craze from his 'grapefruit diet,' started to have a craving for sweets.  Dudley had decided that he would thrash the house in search of anything sugared, sweetened, baked, artificially flavoured, or frosted in icing.  And despite Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's everlasting attempts to change his mind or at least stop him, Dudley, the Junior Heavyweight Inter-School Boxing Champion of the Southeast, had his mind set, and nothing was going to change it.

And so Dudley began to rip things apart, topple furniture, and break containers, which was no hard task for him. And finally going through about every room in the house with no success Dudley was in anguish, and desperate.  The time had come to go in to his cousin's bedroom, and being deprived as he was, it made Dudley almost crazed, and so he broke down Harry's door.

Harry couldn't do anything, because a purple-faced Uncle Vernon was right behind Dudley, making sure Harry _didn't do anything.  And so Harry had to stand there while Uncle Vernon shot him death glares, as if this was his entire fault. Dudley made his way towards Harry's trunk, and then with his two large chubby hands, began to rip the cheap leather off Harry's trunk, which would have been very hard for Harry to believe if he hadn't seen him do the same before --- Dudley was a master at destruction._

And what seemed to have taken an eternity to Dudley, had really only taken a few seconds until he had broken in to Harry's trunk. 

Dudley tossed away the trivial things first, clothes and books, and Harry silently thanked his lucky stars that Dudley didn't read the cover of those books or destroy them and that all of Harry's really valuable things (invisibility cloak, broom, wand, etc.) were under…

"FOOOOD!" Dudley had yelled, and a giant grin appeared on his face.  Harry had to admit this was one of the most pathetic and funny scenes he had ever witnessed in his life, this and the Amazing Bouncing Ferret from two years ago.

And so Dudley explored this hidden treasure with much happiness, but the first thing he did was chuck a large box stuffed full of sugar free snacks away from him as if it were on fire, those were from Hermione, Harry remembered, (her parents were dentists or orthodontists or something like that), then Dudley got to the enormous fruitcake and assorted mince pies from Mrs. Weasley, he set those aside on the floor for later, then he found the sack full of homemade rock cakes from Hagrid, he placed that next to Mrs. Weasleys pies and cake, and alas, Dudley found what Harry had been saving, saving for a special moment, a time for when he was _really depressed, when he needed to be cheered up…_

Dudley took Harry's birthday cake sent from Mrs. Weasley and smashed it in to his face with no remorse, half of it plopped in to his mouth, half of it smeared on to his chunky cheeks, he chewed and swallowed for exactly two seconds and then moved on to the next.  He grabbed the sack of rock cakes, and Harry would have warned him, but that would have been like warning a mosquito not to fly in to a bug zapper at night, and so all Harry could do was watch as Dudley took a large bite of the rock cake and had his two front teeth knocked out of his mouth.

"DUDDIE-KINS!" Aunt Petunia had screamed, while Dudley shrieked like a little girl.

"Dudley!" Uncle Vernon yelled, as his face went from purple to crimson to purple again, and then he rounded over to Harry as Aunt Petunia gathered Dudley's teeth and took him out of the room, "BOY!" Uncle Vernon pointed his finger in Harry's face, "this. Is. All. Your. Fault." 

Uncle Vernon emphasized each word as he stomped his foot.

"But I –"

"YOU WILL STAY IN THIS ROOM FOR THE REST OF THIS SUMMER! DO YOU HEAR ME, BOY?" roared Uncle Vernon.

Harry clenched and unclenched his hands, but decided against socking him in the face, because, frankly, the man was huge and Harry couldn't take him without magic, so Harry gritted his teeth and said, "Yes."

Uncle Vernon gave Harry a second look and then stormed out of the room, but not before he slammed the door, really hard.

And so that was what happened, and now Harry, who had just finished cleaning his room and sort of fixed his trunk, sent a letter to Ron with Hedwig, Harry was pacing in anger and silently cursing the Dursleys under his breath, but was brought out of his reverie by a tapping on his window.

Harry looked up and saw Ron flying outside his window, and in broad daylight. Harry rushed over and opened it.

"_Ron!_" said Harry in a hushed whisper.

"Harry, I had to come to get you, I couldn't let you stay here and suffer with _them_." He said as he flew in to the room.  
  


Even though Harry knew it was wrong, and that he and Ron would probably get in to a huge amount of trouble, he couldn't help grinning despite himself.  And Ron, seeing that Harry was grinning, grinned back at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Harry said with some excitement.

And then the two of them took Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, and strapped them with some sort of harness on to Harry's firebolt.

They flew out of the room and Harry didn't look back.

"We've got to make sure that we fly high Harry so that the Muggles don't see us," said Ron.

"Right," said Harry, and as the both of them flew upward Harry's eyes watered in the chill; every thing was getting smaller and smaller, until he was so far up that it all looked like a tiny toy model set, his hands that were gripping the broom were going numb from the cold.  He couldn't believe the déjà vu he was having right now, thanks to last year.

Last year, last year was different though, but…but he didn't want to think about last year.  He wanted to forget about it, forget everything about his fifth year at Hogwarts, it was bad enough that it haunted him in all of his nightmares, along with his nightmares about Cedric and the Triwizard Tournament, it seemed that all he had were nightmares now a days, so that was just more of a reason not to think about, if he already had to deal with it at night, he didn't want to have to deal with it in the day time too.

Harry and Ron had flown for what seemed to be like an hour and a half, until they had finally reached the Burrow and…

"No. No. No! No! NO! NO! NOOO!" Ron was yelling in hysteria at what he saw.

Harry looked in the direction that Ron was looking and saw what caused his reaction: the murky emerald-green Dark Mark of Voldemort emblazoned the sky above the Burrow.

Harry felt nauseous and started to tremble, the boggart that Mrs. Weasley tried to destroy last year popped in to his mind, he remembered seeing them one by one, the Weasleys-- dead, but there weren't any boggarts now…

Harry and Ron flew to the ground with such a speed that they had never used before, Harry flew faster then as if he were flying for the winning snitch in a Quidditch game.

When they got to the ground Harry could feel silent tears streaming down his face, he didn't even feel them coming, he wiped them on his sleeve very quickly.

And for some reason Malfoy's damn voice kept ringing in his ears_, "Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first Potter…"_

Harry was snapped out of his trance when he heard Ron yell and then charge it towards his home, but thanks to Harry's quick Seeker reflexes, he caught Ron's arm and pulled him back.

"LET ME GO, HARRY! GINNY! GINNY!" Ron was raving like a madman, and Harry was struggling to hold him back, but thanks to Ron's commotion and rant ravings, some people had noticed and seemed to be running towards them.  

But they weren't cloaked figures, thank Merlin.

They were three of many people running towards them, an older looking man with many scars and large magical blue-eye sticking out of his head, a younger looking woman with bright bubble-gum-pink hair, and a man with a pale face and graying hair.

"Harry, Ron!" the three of them called in unison.

But Ron paid no attention to any of them, he was still struggling to get away from Harry, and still calling for his little sister.

"GINNY! GIN-NY!"

"Ron, Ron, stop," the pink haired woman said softly, "trying to go in to the house will do you no good."

"B-but my s-sister, Tonks,  _MY SISTER_!" Ron was trembling, braking, before Harry's eyes.

"The mediwizards are doing everything possible for her Ron, we don't even know how she is right now…" said the man with graying hair.

"What's happened?" asked Harry, shaking a bit himself, but definitely not as bad as Ron, "What have you guys heard?"

"Well, Moody, Tonks, and I," Lupin began, "were at the headquarters, Harry. And somebody sent in this anonymous letter, saying that Death Eaters were going to, or were attacking the Burrow, we tried contacting the house by floo fire first, to see what was going on, but then the floo gate to the Burrow had been shut off." Lupin rubbed his head and continued, "At that point we knew something was up and I went to go and tell Dumbledore, while Moody went to try and contact the other Weasleys…"

Lupin was cut off by more 'popping' sounds.

A large group of people had apparated right next to Harry, Ron, Tonks, Moody, and Lupin. And only two of those people did Harry recognize from the rather large group.  The first was a rather chubby-looking older man, who Harry knew to be Cornelius Fudge, and the other was a tall, thin, red-headed young man, who Harry recognized as Percy Weasley.

Percy's face turned an unhealthy shade of white as he looked at the Burrow, and the quil and clipboard he was holding in his hands had dropped to the ground, he was gaping and shaking in disbelief at what he saw, against every rational thought that ran through Percy's mind, at the moment he couldn't care less, and he ran to his childhood home, he ran not looking back.

"Stop, Percy stop!" Everyone yelled (sans Ron) and ran after Percy.

"Weatherby! I m-mean Weasley! You stop this instant, I say! You stop!" Fudge yelled as his face turned shades redder from before.

But Percy didn't care, for the first time in his life, Percy _did not care_ about rules or restrictions, all that was running through his mind was his family, and he slammed the half-hinged door of the Burrow open.

What was inside the Burrow was a complete mess, a disaster, everything was broken, torn, ripped down, shattered, cracked, smashed, ruined, and destroyed.  Nothing was recognizable as to what it was before, everything Percy had grown up with was destroyed with a vengeance, but even that couldn't compare to what he saw as he walked a few more meters. 

A group of mediwizards were surrounding what looked like to be a lop-sided sofa, and lying lifeless on that couch was the fifteen year old body of Ginny Weasley.

Percy shoved one of the mediwizards aside and went to the body of his little sister, Ron was standing behind him, staring in disbelief.  Percy gently grabbed the upper arms of Ginny and gave her a calm shake, tears were flowing openly down Percy's face now, as was Ron's.

"Ginny," whispered Percy, "come on wake up. Don't do this to me Ginny. Don't do this. Please. _Please, wake up_."

But Ginny just laid there inert, not responding to anything.

A great big whole was growing in Harry's heart, and he held the back of an already smashed chair, just to keep standing.

Everybody was crying in that room, _everybody, not a single face was left unstained without tears. They stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, just watching Ginny's angel-like face, looking for any sign, any sign of life at all. But nothing came, until finally a man walked in to the room, which Harry recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"Percy, Ron," he said quietly, "your parents are here, but we're not letting them inside, so I was wondering if you could…?"

Percy and Ron nodded, their eyes still hadn't left Ginny's face, but they stood up, and they started making their way towards the door.

"Wait," said Percy, still in his delirious state, "she'll get cold. I don't want her to get cold." He walked over to a torn blanket on the ground and picked it up, he laid it gently on Ginny, "That should warm you up," he whispered to her.

Tonks tenderly grabbed Percy's arm, "Come on Percy," she whispered as if she were speaking to a child.

Percy nodded, and then they left, and then one-by-one everyone started leaving the room, until no one was in there but Harry, Harry just couldn't leave that room, he couldn't leave Ginny.

He walked over to her and just stared at her face, Harry couldn't believe it, why did Voldemort have to do this, why?! Cedric, Sirius, and now…Ginny?! Harry couldn't handle it, he shook his head in disbelief.

Every moment that he had ever spent with Ginny ran through his mind, the Chamber of Secrets, him asking her to the Yule Ball, her acting terribly clumsy when she had had that silly crush, her insisting on going to the Department of Mysteries with him, that valentine she sent him a long time ago…that valentine…Harry remembered that valentine very clearly, how did it go again?

Harry started whispering what he remembered of that singing valentine, _"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, His hair is as dark as a blackboard…"_

Harry tried to remember the rest, but couldn't for the life of him remember.

"_…I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_ A soft voice had finished off.

Harry looked down at Ginny's face in disbelief, she was smiling at him! And—_and_ she was alive! Harry's eyes became very round and he gaped at Ginny.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, the reviews I got for the first chapter are really the reason I decided to post this up, so remember! If you review I'll continue, if you don't I won't! Hey! That rhymes! Lol. Also if anyone would like to beta read my chapters, since I do need a beta reader…just e-mail me at MHGirl503@yahoo.com and also, another thing, I want this story to sort of be interactive, and the first thing I want to ask you guys is who should Ginny get in to a relationship with? Draco? Harry? Marvolo? Neville? Anyone? No one? Tell me in your reviews! The amount of reviews I get for this chapter will decide how fast I post the next one….so do your thing and click that purple button! : )


	3. Quitting

SUMMARY: The Burrow is attacked by Death Eaters and Ginny recieves a power that she never had before.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter, and I hope it doesn't seem too rushed, but I thought posting _something_ up is a lot better then posting nothing up, so here you go…

**THE SEER—CHAPTER THREE**

"Y-you're _alive_?" asked Harry, looking at Ginny searchingly, he was truly stunned; his eyes had become as round as saucers and his jaw was dropped.

Meeting the gaze of Harry's shocked green eyes; Ginny nodded vigorously, and tried to remember everything that had happened before the whole world had disappeared from her sight.

Memories flashed through her mind like faded photographs… _Mum and Dad left…then Ron left…I was alone...Death Eaters…the attic…Marvolo…a gift…_

Ginny turned away from Harry's unrelenting stare, shutting her eyes; she wondered if she should tell Harry what had happened, or keep it a secret, _"You'll be my first friend…"_ Marvolo's words rang through her head.

"Ginny, _Ginny_, are you ok? What _happened_?" Harry was now gripping her upper arms, afraid that if he let go, she would be gone, and that this would just be a dream and she would still be dead, just like Sirius…

Ginny was snapped out of her trance, she opened her eyes and studied his expression for a moment, then shut them again as if the sight of him pained her, and said flatly, "I-I'm fine, Harry. Really I am. B-but I can't remember what happened."

Ginny felt as though she were drowning in a sea of guilt, but there was no backing out now, she had already made her decision, and she was going to lie for Marvolo.

Harry was floored, "You can't?" he said in a small voice

Ginny shook her head, and felt even guiltier than she already had as the colour drained out of Harry's face.

"I'm really, _really_, sorry Harry," said Ginny softly, almost at the brink of tears.

Harry looked intently in to Ginny's golden-brown eyes, and then shook his head, "No, oh no Ginny, don't feel like that," he astonished her by pulling her in to a hug, "I'm just so happy, _so happy, that you're alive, I can't even believe what I'm seeing…"_

The guilt was just growing larger and larger as Harry held her, she couldn't even believe it herself, Harry Potter her former crush was hugging her, _hugging her_, and she was _lying_ to him, she felt disgusted with herself.

"Oh yes Harry," she snapped, ruining the moment, "I'm alive and quite alright, now will you let me get up?" She started to pull out of Harry's hug.

Harry let go of her and as he backed away she could see his face turning in to differing shades of red, he looked quite taken aback with himself, "Oh yes, er, sorry."

Ginny felt horrible, she felt as though she were the most dreadful and horrid creature to have ever crawled in to the wizarding world, here he was being so nice, and she was just acting very nasty towards him, "Oh Harry," she whispered, "don't be sorry…I just…I mean…well…er…" she couldn't really find the words for what she wanted to say, so instead she just leaned over and had her lips lightly brush his cheek.

Harry gawked at her and his face could now compete with Ginny's hair in redness, 'Snap out of it!' he thought to himself, 'Hermione does that all the time and it never mattered to you before!'

Ginny and Harry were now standing, and Ginny couldn't help but grin at Harry's state, he was just so innocent and sweet, she couldn't possibly imagine why Cho had left him, she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed it away from his face, then said, "Come on Harry, we'd better go show the others that I'm quite alright."

Harry had seemed to have been snapped out of his reverie, "Oh yeah! The others! Ginny, you don't know how ecstatic they're going to be, I mean really, if you had only seen..."

"Come on Harry," she cut him off and grabbed his hand, leading him out.

***Part Two***

Percy Weasley had never felt so horrible in all of his life. His baby sister was dead, _dead_. He couldn't believe it, how could Ginny be dead? Ginny, _his little sister? Ginny, the same little sister who had ran in to his room when she was five years old because she was afraid of thunderstorms? The little sister that had dragged her rag dolls everywhere as if they were real people? The little sister who had forced her brothers to play 'tea party' with imaginary tea and those old, patched, stuffed animals for company? No, it was impossible, Ginny couldn't be dead, she couldn't. It was against every rule. Little sisters just didn't die when they had six older brothers to protect them. It wasn't right. _

And the worst part of it all was that Ginny didn't even know how much he loved her, all she knew was that he was an insufferable git for leaving his parents and not believing Harry, for choosing the Minister of Magic over his family, and Percy Weasley hated himself for that.

Percy looked around at his surroundings, there were some journalists from the Daily Prophet interviewing a variety of Aurors next to him, and then far away he saw his father clutching his hysterical mother, just behind them Fred and George stood, all mischief and mayhem gone from their tear-streaked faces, Bill and Charlie who had just apparated were red-faced from crying, Ron who stood away from them was still pale with shock as his friend, the Granger girl (she had been brought by that Lupin person), held him, and Percy, Percy was all alone in his misery, with no one to go to for comfort, and that was all his fault, he knew that. 

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Fudge making his way toward him. Percy was pretty surprised; did the Minister of Magic actually have compassion?

The portly man stood before Percy, he was a little red in the face, but not from sadness, just anger, and began to shake a finger in his face, "How _dare_ you disrespect _me?! Running off! When I clearly told you not to! Not only am I your employer, but I am also the Minister of Magic," his voice kept increasing slowly so that all could hear, (although he mistakenly took no notice) "and I come first to you above all else! Do you hear me, Weasley?! Or else you'll be left by your bloody damn self, alone and without a job! Do you want that, Weasley?! _DO YOU_?"_

Percy blinked a couple of times, not believing the gull this man had, his little sister was gone, and this man didn't care, he didn't care at all, and that just wasn't right, Percy took out his wand and poked it at the Minister of Magic, "HOW DARE _YOU_! MY SISTER IS GONE! AND YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT A DAMN JOB?!?" Percy was shaking with rage, "WELL, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT---I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU--THE BLOODY MINISTER OF BLOODY DAMN MAGIC! YOU ARE THE WORST MINISTER _EVER_, AND I, YES_ I," he pointed at himself, "WILL FIGURE OUT EVERY DAMN WAY TO TAKE YOU OUT OF POWER! BECAUSE YOU ARE AN INSUFFICIENT, FEEBLE-MINDED, EMPTY-HEADED, GIT, WHO KNOWS NOTHING! AND YOU DON'T DESERVE MY RESPECT! IF ANYONE DESERVES MY RESPECT IT'S MY OWN FATHER! HE WOULD MAKE A DAMN BETTER MINISTER OF MAGIC THEN YOU FUDGE! I-I'M EVEN GOING TO  NOMINATE HIM FOR THE NEXT ELECTION!" Percy could hear quills scratching parchment, and knew he had lost his mind, but kept going, "I'LL BE HIS BLOODY CAMPAIGN WORKER AND ASSISTANT, AND HE'LL WIN, DAMN IT, HE WILL!" Percy who was now out of breath, tried to calm himself, "Oh, and another thing---_I QUIT!_"_

Percy, crimson-faced and seething with rage, looked around to see everyone flabbergasted, but trembled when he saw _her, there she was just standing there, her bright cherry-red curls flowing in the wind, hand-in-hand with Harry Potter, she looked like an angel._

"_G-ginny?_" he whispered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like I always say, if you review I'll continue, if you don't I wont, and yes, I am cocky like that (lol, dementorschic), and I promise the title will make much, much, more sense later…*sighs* I know this chapter was pretty short, and I know you guys must be pretty pissed off at me, but I promise the next chappie will be longer and I'll _try_, (keyword: try) to post it up sooner : )


	4. Promise?

SUMMARY: The Burrow is attacked by Death Eaters and Ginny recieves a power that she never had before.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, I've got this chapter out, it's been like forever, lol. I really want to thank you for reading it *passes butterbeers to reviewers* I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is actually a bit longer because you reviewers put me in such a good mood, I've had no flames…as of yet. Lol, I'm still expecting someone to write, "OMG! This is horrible! How can you write such crap?" But I haven't seen anyone say that! Yay! *grins* Ok, ok, I'll shut up now so that you can read the fic. Enjoy!

**THE SEER---CHAPTER FOUR**

For a brief moment there was silence as Ginny and Harry stood before all, hand in hand.  Then there was a scream.

_"Ginny!"_

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been holding tight to her husband and sobbing. She let go of him and then ran towards Ginny, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and they both flung themselves on to their daughter.

Harry, however, looked past them.  He looked at everyone, who all seemed to be taking great, steadying gasps, and clutching their chests.  Percy and Ron looked the worst of them all, Percy stood there pale-faced with his jaw dropped, and Ron who was being held by Hermione, was shaking in shock.  And then as if someone had snapped him back in to reality, Ron, along with Hermione, ran to Harry.

"Y-you saved her Harry! How did you… what did you do? She was…she didn't get up Harry, w-what did you do?" said Ron as he grasped on to Harry's shoulders and looked him square in the eye. 

"I think we'd all like to know that," said the pin-striped suit wearing Cornelius Fudge, in his pompous tone, Percy glared at him.

"Cornelius, if you'd please, I think we should let Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley rest for a bit, and then tell us in their own time," said the old, twinkling-eyed man, Professor Dumbledore (he had just apparated), and was wearing dark sapphire-blue robes that were covered with symbols from the Zodiac.

Ginny let go of her parents, and then hesitated for a moment, she looked at the two old men with apprehension and said, "Oh no, Professor, i-it's alright, I think I'd rather just tell you what happened now."

"Yeah, and I didn't---" Harry started but was cut off.

"No Harry, there is absolutely no need to be modest, who knows if I would be alive without you," said Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny, flabbergasted, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but it didn't look as though he would get a chance to speak by the way Ginny was acting.

"Y-you see, w-what happened, was that," she began while staring at her feet, "there were these people, and they were the same people who were just put in to Azkaban a few weeks ago," Ginny saw cameras flashing and people who looked like journalists writing down her every word, "and I guess you would call them Death Eaters.  Ron and I were here, at home," Ron looked at Ginny in a stunned manner, "and Ron tried to defend us," some more pictures were taken of Ron, "but the Death Eaters threw him out of the house. And then, Harry, who could sense our danger, flew over and tried to help us," the cameras turned over to Harry's direction, "but the Death Eaters used some sort of force and threw him out of the house too.  A-and then I ran away to hide, while they were throwing Harry out of the house, and I went up in to the attic. I tripped over some…some…_thing_ and fell down, and then I guess I just became unconscious."

"But why didn't the Death Eaters just kill Ron and Harry?" growled Moody.

"And why weren't Harry and Ron here when we came?" asked Tonks.

"And why would Harry just fly over and not owl us about the attack?" asked Lupin.

Ginny could feel her face get hot, they were cracking her story! They could tell that she was lying! But she couldn't let that happen, "I don't know why the Death Eaters just didn't kill them, maybe it was some kind of secret plan they were developing o-or something, I don't know! And Harry and Ron went to fly for help, they went to go get you guys, so…so that's why they weren't here. And Harry, well…Harry's just like that, he's a hero person and all he was thinking about was to save us and not much else, I'm sure."

Other Aurors were just about to ask some more questions…

"Very well," said Professor Dumbledore as he moved his hand in a manner which prompted the others for silence, "thank you Ms. Weasley, for telling us everything that you know.  I am quite sure that if you have anything else or further things you need to discuss, that you will tell us right away, of course?"

"Oh yes Professor," Ginny looked up in to his eyes, it was as if he were staring right through her, that he knew that she was a liar, and not just a liar but a horrible liar at that. Professor Dumbledore gave her a faint smile and then turned around to the others.

"I think that should be enough, my main concern now is helping the Weasleys clean up what the attackers did."

There were many solemn nods and people got to work immediately. After countless '_reparo_'s and even a few '_scourgify_'s later, the Burrow went back to its original state that it was before the attack, if not better, for it was certainly cleaner. Afterward, almost everyone apparated away, with the exception of Professor Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry.

"I think it would be wise if Bill, Charlie, and _Percy stay here tonight," said the Professor while adding a bit of emphasis on Percy's name._

"Oh, oh, of course," Mrs. Weasley grinned despite the somber mood, "will you boys?" She looked at Percy with hope.

"Yeah, of course Mum," chorused Bill and Charlie together.

"Percy?" asked Mr. Weasley cautiously.

"I….I…er…I don't know, I mean, how can you want me to stay when I've been such an arrogant and haughty git?"

"Git or no git, you're still my son, and I still love you, and nothing will _ever_ change that. Do you understand?" silent tears were rolling down Mr. Weasley's face.

"Y-yes Dad, I'm so sorry," Percy was now openly crying and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grabbed him together in a full embrace.

When they let go of each other, Percy quickly wiped off his face and whispered, "I am so, so, sorry, w-when Ginny, when I saw her…oh Merlin, I knew, I _knew_ that nothing is worth my family, nothing at all, _and I'm sorry_."

"We know sweetie, we know," Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at him, "Now I think we should all go inside and have a nice cup of hot chocolate, would you care to join us Professor? We would love to have you."

"As delightful as that sounds, and as much as I know that I'm going to regret it, I have to decline that delicious offer of the famous Weasley hot chocolate, and go, I'm afraid that I still have quite a bit to do tonight, and so I'm going to have to say goodnight. Goodnight." He said and then apparated.

"Too bad," said Mrs. Weasley, "It would have been lovely to have him."

***Part Two***

Ginny woke up quite late the next morning, although it wasn't to her Mother's loud calls she had awakened to, but to the sweet smell of  breakfast. Ginny smiled and made her way out of bed, she could already see Hermione's fixed bed on the floor beside her, Hermione always did wake up very early.  Ginny yawned, showered, got dressed, and then preceded to the kitchen.  She could see Charlie talking animatedly with Bill about a new, controversial, undiscovered species of dragons called the Faerie Dragon, and Fred, George, and Hermione were in some sort of argument about books, and Harry and Ron were excitedly talking about the upcoming Quidditch season in Hogwarts, but Percy, however, remained silent and reclusive, picking at his food, and Ginny decided to take a seat in between Charlie and Hermione.

Ginny heard tid bits of each conversation, and decided to listen in on Bill and Charlie's.

"Now, I'm telling you Charlie, that's got to be impossible, a _new_ dragon? Come on! After how many years! You would think they had already discovered them all by now," said Bill, rolling his eyes and sweeping his pony-tail to one side. 

"Bill, I work with dragons _every day, and you don't know how frustrating those buggers can sometimes be, I wouldn't be surprised if one slipped by undocumented," Charlie began to pour some syrup on to his very tall stack of pancakes._

"Well," said Ginny, decidedly adding to the conversation, "I think it's entirely possible for there to be a new, undocumented type of dragon, why I've heard there were even a couple of sightings of this new Faerie Dragon."

"Oh yes, I've heard that too," grinned Charlie.

"What exactly are these little buggers supposed to look like anyway?" said Bill as he buttered another piece of toast.

"Oh they're very, very, small, only about one to five inches long, they can be all types of different colors, they have beautiful eyes, and large butterfly-type wings.  They say they don't eat meat like all the other dragons do, they only eat nuts, fruit, and vegetables," Charlie took another large bite of  his pancake.

"Wow, they sound pretty," said Ginny as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

Charlie nodded, but then Bill switched the topic to how infuriating the goblins at Gringotts can be, and the conversation got a bit boring to Ginny, so she turned her attention over to Hermione, Fred, and George.

"Now really Fred, George, if you want to know how you can have better results to your…er…_products_, I suggest you read Arsenius Jiggers' new book, it tells you all about the reactions of different potent potions, it's called Reactions, Reactions, Reactions," said Hermione, taking a bite of her waffle.

"The bloke couldn't have come up with an original name for his bloody book?" asked George.

"It's a book about reactions, what would you have called it?" she inquired.

Fred shrugged, "The Book of Reactions?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as George snickered.

"But anyways," said Hermione as she sipped her pumpkin juice, "you two should really trust on using books more often now that you have your own business."

"Oh yeah Hermione, we use books all the time," said Fred.

"Last month, we went to Latvia to pick up powdered banshee teeth for this new item, and while we were there we got through _twelve of Gilderoy Lockhart's old books," added George._

"Oh really?" she asked and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yep," nodded Fred, "but George, we really must remember to take enough toilet paper next time."

"Right you are," said George, and Ginny laughed while Hermione scowled.

Ginny, having had enough of their little bickering, moved over a little to Ron and Harry.

"I don't really know Harry, I mean, how on _earth are we going to find enough replacements, and may I add _good_ replacements for them?" said Ron a little perplexed._

"Well, it's not that bad, I mean we still have all the players who were picked from last year, and Ginny's going to try out as one of the Chasers, aren't you Ginny?" Harry saw her looking at them and grinned.

"Yeah," sighed Ginny, "I hope I make it."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Of course you're going to make it, you're one of the best Quidditch players after Harry, do you think the team's really going to pick someone else?"

"Well," she smiled, "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am, when am I not right?"

With that Ginny and Harry had to hold on to their seats so they wouldn't fall from laughing so hard.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Ron, a little miffed.

"Nothing Ron," chorused Harry and Ginny together.

"Well, anyways," Harry began to get a little more serious, and whispered, "Ginny, I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Ron looking at Harry nodded in agreement, "Ginny you flat-out lied about Harry and me, why did you do that? And I want you to tell us what _really_ happened."

Ginny looked at both of them critically, as if weighing her trust for them, and then decided not to do anything she would regret later, "I only made up that stuff about you guys, the rest really happened as I said it, I ran up to the attic to hide and tripped over this huge thing, and then became unconscious.  I lied about you not being home because I didn't want you to get in trouble with Mum and Dad."

Ginny grabbed a piece of toast as Harry and Ron stared at her sternly, not sure if the story was something they could believe or not.

"Are you sure?" insisted Harry.

"Harry, of course I'm sure, don't you believe me?"

"Yeah Gin, I never said I didn't believe you, I was just wondering if you were _sure_."

"Well, I'm sure," snapped Ginny, "but I really don't like this topic. Excuse me, will you?"

She went over to Percy before the two of them could say anything, then gave Percy an it's-ok-I-forgive-you-for-being-a-git smile, and he grinned back.

"So," asked Ginny, "what are you going to do now?"

"Well," he yawned and ran his hand through his hair, "since I'm never getting a job at the Ministry again, I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could join the Order to help out."

"And what did he say?"

"He basically turned me down, and I don't blame him, but he says the reason I can't join the Order is because he needs me to do something else for him, something that's more important, and in the meantime I should live here…like I have any alternative then living here."

"Why can't you live in your flat in London?"

"I don't get the job 'til the end of summer, and until then, no job means no rent, which means welcome back to the Burrow."

"Oh, so what does Professor Dumbledore want you to do?"

Percy grinned, "I can't tell you, it's a secret and a surprise, you'll find out when I get the job, I promise."

"Awe, Perce, why can't you just tell me? You know I would never give the secret away."

Percy smiled and tapped her nose like he always used to do when she was much younger, "You were always so impatient, I remember when you, Fred, George, and Ron, argued with Mum for days so that you could open the Christmas presents under the tree just a few days earlier," he sighed, "but we always opened our gifts on Christmas morning, every year, no matter what. Those were the days before Hogwarts, I miss those days."

"I miss those days too," said Ginny with a sad smile.

"I was so scared when I saw you yesterday Ginny, it was the most horrible feeling in the world."

"I know Percy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you were so scared."

"Actually, in a way, it was a huge lesson for me, it was sort of like something good did come out of something very, very, horrible."

"Yeah, I'm really glad that you're back," Ginny looked up in to his matching brown eyes, "I missed you."

"Oh Ginny," he pulled her in to a hug, "I missed you too. I missed you so much, I missed everyone and everything. I missed this dilapidated house. I missed the missed-matched clutter. I missed the explosions, the laughter, I was so alone Gin. So alone."

Ginny smiled, "Never leave like that again, promise?"

"I promise Ginny, I promise with all my heart that I'll never ever leave like that again," he grinned back at her.

Ginny looked at him skeptically while grinning, and then stuck out the tiny finger of her hand, "Pinky swear?"

Percy laughed as he remembered their ways of childhood which included _the_ _special specific way to give an _extreme_ promise, he grabbed her pinky in his, "Pinky swear."_

Ginny giggled, "You can't back out now Percy, no matter what, you pinky swore."

"I would never want to back out," he said softly.

Ginny smiled at him, "Good."

They would have continued but were cut off by Mrs. Weasley, "Letters from school," she said as she passed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters.  Ginny's told her to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first.  There was also a list of the new books she'd need for the coming year.

**FIFTH-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE**:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Fifth Edition by Trimble_

Only two new books for the upcoming year, that wasn't bad at all.  Her first year was the worst, that was when Gilderoy Lockhart made everyone go on a shopping spree at Flourish and Botts. Her parents had just barely managed.

"How does someone get that many O.W.L.s! You must have broken a school record Hermione!" Ginny could hear Ron yelling across the room.

"Ron! Give that back!" Hermione snatched her letter out of Ron's hands. 

Ron crossed his arms in front of him in annoyance, "I don't get it, I don't get it at all, how could you…how is it _possible?!"_

"It's called studying Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "but it isn't as if you did horrible yourself, you did quite well actually."

Ron blushed a bit, "Yeah, well, thanks to your notes really, or else I would have been dead."

"And Harry," Hermione smiled at him, "you did a great job too, I'm even a little jealous, no one could have gotten marks that high in the Defense Against the Dark Arts like you did."

"Yeah Harry!" Ron added, "You did that when we even had that evil, bloody, Umbridge as our Professor, I can't believe what you can pull off sometimes Harry."

Harry smiled, "Thanks guys, and congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks Harry," they said together.

Ginny's heart began to sink, O.W.L.s, she would have to deal with O.W.L.s this year! How horrible---and she wasn't book smart like Hermione, her letter didn't have a Prefect's badge like Hermione's did last year, Ginny didn't have any of that.  What was she going to do? How was she going to manage?

"So Ginny," said Percy, bringing Ginny out of her thoughts, "are you going to be a Prefect?"

The smile that was on Ginny's face faltered a bit, "No."

Fred and George who had just came up to them, started jumping in happiness.

"OH THANK MERLIN!" yelled Fred.

"Our baby sister shall not shame the name of Weasley by becoming a Prefect!" grinned George.

"And I was so frightened for a moment, I thought she was going to become a prefect and a traitor like…" paused Fred.

"RONNIE-KINS!" chorused Fred and George together.

Ron's face began to glow like the setting sun with embarrassment, "Oh knock it off you two!"

"Awe, I think he's embarrassed Fred!" cried George.

"I think so too, and do you think I know why?" He grinned and eyed Hermione.

"I think you know why, and I think I know why too, and I think he knows, but do you think she knows?"

"She knows that we know? Or she knows what we know? Or does she just not know? Do you know? Should we let her know what we know?" asked Fred.

"STOP IT NOW!" roared Ron.

"Oh I don't like that tone, dear little brother, besides you should be honest about your _feelings_," snickered George.

"Oh yes, he very much should, maybe we should help him out?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"What are they talking about Ron?" asked Hermione, very confused.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the situation, really, Hermione was a genius, but she could be so daft when it came to real life and something that wasn't just facts in a book.  But Ginny did have a great amount of pity for Ron, she remembered when Fred and George used to tease her about the crush she had on Harry. Ginny sighed, she gave up on Harry last year, not that she didn't still like him, she just gave up, because it was silly to like someone like him, to like someone who would only think of you as someone's little sister, and who would never like you back like that, Cho Chang helped her give up, she ought to send a thank you card to Cho someday, _thank you for pushing me to get on with my life_, it should say.  

"Tell her Ronnie, what are we talking about?" insisted George.

"Oh let him alone!" yelled Ginny, defending her brother, "Or I'll give you a hex that'll take forever to come off! You know what I'm talking about," she smirked.

"Ginny!" Fred grabbed his chest in a mock-hurt expression, "b-but you're one of us! You can not defend _him_."

"Oh but I can dear Fred, you see, he gave me his extra sugar quills from Christmas, and so I owe him," said Ginny in a nonchalant manner.

"One set of _quills_ and you leave us?" George gave her a very fake horrified face.

"Yeah, I guess so," she shrugged.

Fred was just about to open his mouth when Mrs. Weasley came back in to the kitchen, knowing that Mum wasn't someone you messed with, he abruptly closed it.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione, I think we'll go now to get your new supplies from Diagon Alley," she said as she took a flowerpot off the kitchen mantelpiece.  

"Oh, I need to go there too, I'll meet you there," said Percy and was gone with a 'pop'.

"Well, well, come on now," insisted Mrs. Weasley and they headed over to the fireplace, "Ginny, you first."

Ginny took a pinch of glittering powder out of the flowerpot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames.

With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than herself, she stepped right in to it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now here comes in my tacky saying, (bear with me), "If you review, I'll continue. If you don't I wont." Tacky, I know, but it's true! The title of this fic should make more sense in the next chapter, if I get to that part, hopefully, most likely, I will.

And since you all have been such great reviewers…

What's to come in chapter five: Why does the author hate Cho Chang so much? (lol, Cho Chang lovers should really not read the next chapter). Michael Corner makes his cocky appearance. Mundungus Fletcher gives Percy a suggestion.  Draco Malfoy squeezes in. And chess insues. 

Don't you guys want to read the next chapter? Then review!


	5. Chess, anyone?

SUMMARY: The Burrow is attacked by Death Eaters and Ginny recieves a power that she never had before.

DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoo, took me a while to get this out, as always. But…it's like one of my longest chapters ever! I hope you guys enjoy reading this one, I wanted to post it up sooner but my internet connection has been iffy for a while…so don't blame me! Lol. Anyways *passes out pumpkin pasties to reviewers*…enjoy.

**THE SEER---CHAPTER FIVE**

Ginny, dizzy from the constant spinning of the floo fire, stumbled out of the fireplace.  She was dirty, and her clothes were covered in soot, she dusted herself off and looked around. She was standing in front of a large stone fireplace of what looked like to be the Leaky Cauldron (the floo port of Diagon Alley).  Seeing no one that she recognized in the bar, she walked out through an archway which led unto a cobbled street.

Ginny turned her head in every direction as she walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once, the shops, the many things outside them, and the people doing their shopping, Diagon Alley was so familiar to her, it was almost like a third home--- after the Burrow and Hogwarts, of course. A thin man outside the Apothecary was grinning like a cheshire cat as she passed, saying, "Eels' eyes, seven sickles an ounce, what a sale…"

Soft hoots could be heard from Eeylops Owl Emporium, they had a large selection to choose from today, there seemed to be more owls there than usual, even a few more of the rarest owl, which was the Snowy. Ginny sighed, she wish she could have a pet, even a cheep pet, it wouldn't matter, a toad, a cat, an owl---anyone would do, but she never could get one, it was just a bit too expensive for the family budget, although she didn't think it was quite fair how Ron had already gone through two pets and she never even had one.  But, she had to admit, loosing Scabbers was not his fault, hmm, maybe she would just have to wait until she got her own job to buy a pet, too bad teenagers couldn't work in Diagon Alley, she would really love to have a job here.

"Blimey!" Ginny could hear someone call, "If it isn't one of Molly's kids!"

Ginny turned to see the keeper of the scruffy voice, it was a shabby man stumbling out of the near Cauldron Shop, he had matted ginger hair and bloodshot, unfocused eyes.

"Mundungus!" called Ginny, and ran after him.

"My, my, if it ain't the giggly one 'erself," said Mundungus looking down at her, "so what 'ave yeh been up to?"

"Oh not much," Ginny smiled at him, "what are you doing at the Cauldron Shop?"

Mundungus raised an eyebrow at her, judging her, but then decided that she was more like her twin brothers than her mother, for which he was silently thankful for. 

"Why, I've been pullin' a couple more deals, is all," he whispered and then pulled out a grimy black pipe out of his pocket.  He stuck it in his mouth, ignited the end of it with his wand, and took a deep pull on it.  Great billowing clouds of greenish smoke obscured the both of them in seconds, and the huge cloud smelled horrible, it was an acrid smell of burning socks, to be exact.  

Ginny coughed, "that's g-good."

"Oh Ginny, there you---" Percy had walked over to her and Mundungus. He then started coughing madly, "W-what the heck?"

"Well, now, 'ere comes 'nother one, Molly sure had a lot o' kids," Mundungus grinned, "Yeh must be the one who just got sacked, Percy is it?"

"Yes, m-my name is Percy, a-and you must be…" Percy gave him a scrutinizing look, "Mundungus F-fletcher?"

"That'd be m'name alrigh'," Mundungus nodded.

"O-oh Merlin, I c-can't take it!" Percy grabbed the pipe that was in Mundungus' mouth and put it out with his wand, he then said in a very annoyed tone "So you're a smoker?"

"I believe so, and I also believe that'd be m'pipe." Mundungus crossed his arms in front of him.

"You do know that smoking kills, right? And if you're killed, you've lost a very important part of your life," said Percy.

"Yeah, Dung, you should really give it up," insisted Ginny.

"Yeah, yeh're righ'," Mundungus nodded, "and I shoul' do it 'cause it's so easy. I know 'cause I've done it thousands of times."

Ginny giggled, "That's right Dung."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Well, anyways we should get going Ginny, good-bye, er…Mr. Fletcher."

"O' please don' ever say Mr. Fletcher, just Dung, just good ol' Dung," insisted Mundungus, "we shoul' really have a drink sometime, I even 'ave a couple jobs if you want 'em."

"That's really ok…" Percy grimaced, "_Dung. Besides, I don't drink."_

"Yeh don'? Yeh should, yeh really should, 'cause yeh know what they say: a drink a day keeps the shrink away."

"Right," said Percy a bit sarcastically, "well, we've really got to go, good-bye Dung."

"Good-bye Dung!" Ginny waved to him as she and Percy walked off.

They found their mother standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well, there you two are! For heavens sake, I was so worried!" said Mrs. Weasley, she always tended to be a bit more watchful and anxious about Ginny ever since the attack.

"Don't worry Mum, we were with Dung," Ginny grinned at her mother.

"Oh, dear, not Mundungus? What a character, a horrible influence for the likes of you," Mrs. Weasley frowned, "well, anyways, take this sack and go to Flourish and Botts with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, in it should be enough money to buy your books.  I'll need to go to Gringotts so I may take a while, those blasted Goblins can be so bothersome at times."

"Alright Mum," Ginny took the small red velvet sack from her mother, and then Mrs. Weasley walked away.

"Ginny, Ron," Percy acknowledged his siblings, "I'll be going to the Apothecary, I've got plenty of things I need to get, so I might be back before Mum, or I might not."

Ginny and Ron nodded at Percy, and then he left.

"Alright, shall we get going then?" said Hermione.

"Yep, I think so," said Ron, and then he did something that put Harry and Ginny in extreme shock; he grabbed Hermione's hand and gave her a nervous peck on the cheek.  Harry and Ginny just stood there as Ron and Hermione walked along.

"Did I just miss something? Or did Ron really just kiss Hermione?" asked Harry.

"So it really did happen? It wasn't something I dreamed up?" asked Ginny.

"Can people dream the same dream at the same time?"

"I don't really know…it seems a bit more possible than Ron kissing Hermione."

"How right you are."

Hermione turned around and purposely smirked at them, "Well, are you two coming or not?"

"Yeah," said Ron, grinning widely, "it looks as though something surprises you."

"You," Ginny was flabbergasted, "you!"

Harry helped her out, "You just kissed her!"

Ron nodded, "Isn't that what boyfriends do to their girlfriends Harry?"

"You're _dating_?!" yelled Ginny, and Harry's jaw was dropped.

"Yes Ginny," Hermione smiled, "we are dating, as one may put it."

"B-but," Harry struggled to find his voice, "Fred…George…you--- I'm very, very, confused."

Ginny nodded, "I'm with him."

Ron and Hermione laughed. 

"Come on!" yelled Hermione, "We've got books to get!"

Ginny and Harry ran to catch up with them, and soon they were all inside a very busy Flourish and Botts; it was flowing with customers.  Most of them students, who were trying to get what was required, just like them.  Ginny saw a little group around a large bookshelf filled with The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk, she squeezed in and lost Harry, Ron, and Hermione to another flow of people behind her.  She grabbed a copy of the book and went to go find the other one that she needed.  

After a few minutes of searching, and a little bit of pushing her way through, she found The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, Fifth Edition by Trimble in what seemed to be a vacant hallway of books in the furthermost part of the shop. She grabbed a copy off the near empty shelf and then turned around to see a not-so-pleasant surprise; it was the dark haired Michael Corner, her ex-boyfriend.

He was grinning at her, _grinning_! The nerve of that boy! Well, she wasn't going to take that, so she plastered her own fake grin on her face. Two can play that game…

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," swooned Michael, looking her over, "it sure has been a while."

"Quite," said Ginny, although not long enough.

"You know," Michael stepped closer to her, "I've missed you terribly."

"Really?" said Ginny, "I can't exactly say the same for myself, but it's not as though it matters, you still have…_Cho." She choked out._

Michael shuddered at the mention of her name, "No, not really, and I definitely do not regret losing her, I just regret ever having her in the first place."

"What?" asked Ginny, very surprised, "but why?"

"She was a mistake," he said simply.

"No, I mean, why…?" Ginny shook her head, "You broke up with her?"

Michael laughed, "Ages ago! Ginny, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Michael was now laughing so hard that he had to hold on to the bookshelf to keep himself standing up-right, "The legend…you know, _Cho the ho?"_

"Michael! That's horribly mean! I now wonder what you said about me when we broke up!" said Ginny a little red in the face.

"Oh Ginny, nothing, nothing at all, I swear," Michael became serious in an instant, "That's just what all the guys say about Cho Chang. Besides, there's nothing I could say about you, you're perfect."

"Michael…what do you mean? What do all the guys say?" she persisted.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ginny nodded and Michael sighed, "Alright. They say that she's _Cho the ho, that never says no, and will make everyone say 'Whoa!', with how far she'll go, she'll go down low, she'll make you say 'oh', she'll do it for dough, she'll do everyone you know, but she never says no, 'cause she's Cho the ho_."

Ginny blinked and became flushed, "What horrible, horrible, things to say…" she whispered.

"I asked if you wanted to know… besides people only say that because it's true, I should know, I was one of her _many boyfriends in a short few week period," he spat._

"But…?" Ginny was still confused.

"Look Ginny, let me just spell it out for you, on the train ride home from Hogwarts, I caught her ripping off the robes of Justin Finch-Fletchley," he said very seriously, "and since then I've kept my distance."

Ginny gaped at him.

Michael just continued, "Some people (such as Marietta) kept insisting that she was just very vulnerable to Justin because of Cedric's death--- but that was a load of bull. Because after Justin it was Morag MacDougal, and then Lee Jordan, and then Blaise Zabini, and then Terry Boot, and then Ernie MacMillan, and then Marcus Flint, and then Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle at the _same time_, and then Dennis Creevey…"

"_Dennis_!" Ginny was pale with shock, "Surely, surely, you must mean Colin…Dennis is s-so_ young!"_

Michael laughed, "As frightful as it may sound, it was Dennis. But I'm surprised, I thought you would have been more shocked about Crabbe and Goyle at the same time."

Ginny thought about it for a moment, and then said, "No…not really, I mean they are a couple of block heads, _and Slytherins mind you, and Merlin knows that I'll never know what goes on in a Slytherin's head, but really, Dennis is a Gryffindor, I surely thought he would have known better after she had been with so many men."_

"I guess it's the age thing…"

Ginny and Michael stared at each other for a few moments and then laughed.

"A-and you'll never guess who she's with now…" said Michael, trying to breath through all the laughter.

"W-who? Can't be worse than Dennis…" Ginny was laughing just as much as him.

"N-no, it's n-not as bad, it's Dean!" 

Ginny stopped laughing at once, "_What?"_

"You know," Michael's laughter began to fade, "that guy. That Gryffindor guy, we were in D.A. meetings with him, remember?"

"No," she whispered, "you're kidding."

"No, I'm not," Michael's laughter was now gone, "come on Ginny, you must remember him, he was that guy who would always hang out with Seamus Finnegan."

"I know who he is!" she snapped, "I-it's just that, he was my crush…" the words came out before she could stop them.

"Dean?! _Dean Thomas_ was your crush?!" Michael was infuriated.

"What's wrong with Dean?" she asked simply.

"H-he's Dean! It's just that…I mean that…well…for Merlin's sake Gin, he hangs out with Seamus!" Michael said for lack of anything better against his rival.

"So?"

"So Seamus didn't even believe Harry about You-know-who 'til the end of last year!"

"You wouldn't have believed Harry either if I wasn't your girlfriend!"

"That's not the point Ginny…"

Ginny was getting a bit tired of him, "Then what is the point Michael?"

"I think what his point is, is that he wants to have the little Weasel back in to his mudbloody hands," a cold voice drawled from behind them.

Ginny turned to see Draco bloody Malfoy two inches away from her; he was much too close for her liking.

Michael grabbed Ginny's arm and in a few quick movements put her behind him in a protective fashion.

"Awe, so the Mudblood doesn't want to share?" snickered Malfoy.

"Get the hell out of here, _Malfoy," Michael said his name as if it were some nasty curse word._

Malfoy smirked, "You say that as if it were a bad thing…besides I want nothing to do with you, _Mudblood_."

Ginny was furious, "Bugger off Malfoy!"

"Got your girlfriend---no wait, _ex-girlfriend fighting your battles for you? Don't you feel a tad bit… _pathetic_?"_

"Shut the hell up Malfoy." Michael pushed him backwards, "You don't have your damn cronies here to protect you, who knows what'll happen to your Death Eater ass."

"Don't. Touch. Me." Draco pushed him back with every word, "_And don't you dare call me a Death Eater," he whispered dangerously, "you Mudblood."_

Michael made a swing at Malfoy's face but missed by a foot, he was then caught by one of the shop's employees who had seen him "attacking" one of their customers.

An old man with graying hair made his way towards the trio and said to Michael, "There is absolutely no fighting allowed in Flourish and Botts, I'm going to have to escort you out."

"But, but," said Michael very vexed, "it was his bloody damn fault!" He pointed at Malfoy.

"Yeah!" Ginny was now a bit red in the face, "It was all Malfoy's fault!"

"Nevertheless, I'm still going to have to escort you out, fighting is against all policy," said the old man very seriously.

"But that's not fair!" said Ginny

"I think it's more than fair," Malfoy smirked, "the bloody bugger attacked me!"

The old man ignored them, "Come on now," he insisted to Michael.

Michael nodded and followed him out, but not before making many rude hand gestures at Malfoy behind the old man's back.

Malfoy just smirked and snickered, and returned the gestures with a few of his own; silently mouthing many curse words at Michael.

"You're a jerk," said Ginny.

"Awe," Draco made a very fake saddened face, "that hurts Weasel, that hurts a lot."

"I'm not staying here, gits like you irritate me."

Draco moved his arm in front of her as she tried to walk away, "Not so fast."

"Leave me the hell alone Malfoy," Ginny tried pushing his arm away, which made Draco laugh as he put up another arm, this one on the other side of her so that she was trapped in-between him and the book shelf.

"You've grown up quite a bit Weasel," Malfoy looked her over in a most unnerving fashion, "I can see why Corner wants to put his grubby hands back on you and take his claim."

"Bugger off Malfoy," she squirmed beneath him.

"But…how can you not have feelings for me?" he smirked, "I am the dragon that is _Malfoy_."

"Oh," said Ginny in a falsetto voice, "but I do have feelings for you."

"You do?" A small pink tinge crept up his cheeks. 

"Yeah," Ginny smirked right back at him, "I feel that you're annoying."

Draco let his face get even closer to hers, and said, "Watch it Weasel, I can make your life a living hell."

He then let her go and walked off, leaving her speechless. Ginny scowled and then walked off to pay for her books, she then found Harry, Ron, and Hermione but said nothing about her previous encounters. Later, they found Mrs. Weasley and Percy and headed home.

***Part Two***

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat together on the plush couches that were in the living room.  They were very, very, bored and Ron made an offer to play chess which Harry accepted; Hermione was curled up in to one of the armchairs and was reading her new textbook in a passionate 'Hermione-like' fashion as always; Ginny, meanwhile, was staring at the game of chess that was just beginning and tried to strike up some conversation.

"So," she began, "you guys never did tell Harry and me about the whole _dating_ thing."

"Oh yes," said Ron as his rook crushed Harry's queen, "_that."_

"Yes that," said Harry with a scowl on his face, "either one of you care to explain?"

Hermione looked up from her book and grinned, "Explain? What's there to explain?"

"Yeah," Ron was grinning now too, "I don't understand what there is to explain about it, I mean, we're, well, together now, that's basically it."

"You prats!" yelled Ginny, "You know perfectly well what Harry and I mean--- when and where?"

Ron and Hermione were laughing now; Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Do you want to tell them?"

Hermione nodded, "Alright."

Hermione began with a smile, "Well really, it began when we were in the Leaky Cauldron today, and Ginny wasn't there."

"But _I_ was there," Harry noted.

"Well," said Ron as another of Harry's pawns was smashed, "not for the ten minutes that it took you to buy a few butterbeers."

"But, but," Harry was speechless, "you guys were _arguing with each other when I left."_

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "we were arguing at the time when you left. And Ron just wouldn't shut up, and so…I…er…well…I kissed him."

Ron's face became a shade brighter than his hair and Harry gaped at Hermione.

"You _kissed_ my brother because he _wouldn't _shut up?" said Ginny, very confused.

"Well, yes," Hermione began fidgeting, "that seemed to have been the only thing that would get him to shut up…and well…it _did work, and I do not regret doing it." Hermione grinned._

"And so," Harry helped her out, "you guys declared that you liked each other, and than decided to give Gin and me a heart attack with what Ron did on Diagon Alley?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, but Ron scowled.

"Really, Harry, I didn't do anything, all I did was give her a kiss on the cheek," Ron grinned, "Don't be so medieval. Checkmate."

Ron had just beat Harry at another game of chess and Harry frowned.

"I'm not being medieval Ron, for _you to give Hermione _a kiss on the cheek_ in public, is like having sex in Diagon Alley on its busiest day for any other person."_

"HARRY!" yelled Ron.

"What?" asked Harry nonchalantly.

"_Ginny_, who is just a _young girl_, is in the room!" said Ron angrily.

Ginny was about to burst, "_Hermione's in the room and she's only a year older than me!"_

Ron turned to her, "Yes, but Hermione's been hanging out with Harry and me forever, she's already been corrupted."

"Hey!" yelled Hermione and she threw a pillow at Ron's face.

"Sorry love," Ron smiled at her.

Hermione grinned back at him, "Don't worry dear."

"AH!" Harry and Ginny yelled together.

"They're getting all…" started Harry.

"_Mushy_." Ginny shuddered.

Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes, and then Ron turned to them, "So anyone else want to take a crack at the old chess champion?"

Harry shook his head, "I've lost enough for tonight."

"Ginny?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

Ginny shrugged, "Sure, why not, but I'll probably lose as always."

Harry smiled, "Don't worry, you're not alone in that department."

Harry and Ginny laughed, while Ron and Hermione shot each other secretive knowing glances.

"Well, are we going to play chess or not?" asked Ron finally.

"Yeah, alright."

Ginny looked down at the old and tattered chess pieces, she had borrowed Bill's old ones, but it didn't matter, chessmen never trusted Ginny.

Looking up at their new master a few of them grumbled, "Oh, great, it's her again."

Ginny frowned and the game began. Ron had first made a simple move by placing his pawn out, and then something strange happened…

While Ginny was staring at her chess pieces she fell in to a trance, it was a strong and illusive daydream that wouldn't let her go…

_All the pieces were moving before her, performing ridiculous and outrageous moves. The pieces were angry, and very skeptical of her, but, nevertheless they moved. And they destroyed. Her pawn was crushing Ron's queen. Her knight was trapping Ron's king in to a corner. It was a checkma…_

"Ginny? Hello, earth to Ginny!" Ron was waving his hand in front of Ginny's face, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Wh-wha?" Ginny looked up very dazed and confused.

"Your move Gin! I'm not going to wait forever, you know." Ron's face looked very disgruntled.

"O-oh, oh! My move! Oh yeah, sorry about that," Ginny smiled sheepishly as Ron rolled his eyes.

She wondered what that whole dream thing was about, but ignored it and moved one of her chess pieces. And then Ron moved one of his pieces, but he didn't just move a piece…he moved the exact piece the exact way that she had seen in that dream thing! Ginny thought against it, just a _coincidence, of course. And then she moved another piece. And then Ron moved another one…again exactly like she had seen him do before, right from her daydream. Now Ginny remembered this part from her trance, this was where she moves her queen in to a ridiculous position, and all the pieces get angry. Should she do it? If she moved her queen on to _that_ square the whole game would become fast-ending and Ron would win instantly, it was like suicide, to move her piece there, but then again it might prove to be a genius move like it had in the daydream. Why not? She thought to herself, it wasn't like she was going to win, no one ever beats Ron at chess, __ever. _

Ginny moved her queen early and on to the square that no one in their right mind would ever do. Her queen grimaced and then yelled, "DON'T! Don't send me there, can't you see his knight? Idiot girl. Send a pawn! We can afford to lose one of _them_!"

Ginny blinked, shook her head, and placed the queen down. Ron looked up at her a bit confused, "Are you not feeling yourself today Ginny?" he asked.

"Oh no, I think I'm quite fine…"

Ron smirked as his knight crushed her queen, her most valuable piece after the king, all of her chessmen were shouting things like, "How could you do that?" and "Are you blind?" and "Oh, this is not a game at all."

Ginny sighed and then moved another piece, and then after that what had happened was quite strange. Everything sort of fell in to place, her pieces were crushing Ron's, chessman, after chessman, after chessman, destroyed. And then Ginny's pawn came upon Ron's queen and shattered it, and then after a few more pieces were smashed, Ginny's knight confronted Ron's king…

"Checkmate," said Ginny softly.

Ron paled, "Y-you won."

Ginny nodded, and Harry grinned.

"Alright Ginny!" cheered Harry, "You beat the unstoppable Ron. Wow. I've never seen a game like that!"

But Ginny wasn't paying attention to Harry, she was looking at Ron, he looked miserable. And then Ron looked up at her and said, "I guess I'm just not with it today." Ron looked down at the chessboard and studied it hard, finally he whispered very seriously, "Rematch."

Ginny turned over to Ron, "But Ron…"

"Rematch," he said again.

Ginny sighed, "Fine."

And then again they started to play, and then again Ginny went in to another trance that showed her exactly what to do, and then again she beat Ron.

"I-I can't…" Ron was flabbergasted.

"It's only a game Ron, no big deal," said Ginny trying to comfort him.

"N-no, that's not---" Ron shook his head, "Rematch."

Harry, looking from one to the other, said, "Ron, Ginny's right it's only a game, just let it go."

"Rematch," said Ron again.

"I've already played you twice!" Ginny was exasperated.

"I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong Ginny! Just give me another game!"

"Fine! Fine, I don't care! We'll play! We'll play until you bloody win!"

Ron did not argue and they played again, and the same thing happened, and then they played another game, where the same thing happened again, and then they played for five more games until…

"Enough!" yelled Ginny, "Enough, I am sick of this. I'm going to bed!"

She left them all staring at her and then stomped off to her room, why in the world was she going in to all these trances, and why the hell did they come?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys should understand why the title is what it is for this fic now! If you don't then tell me…but you _should know. And yes, I had to take a stab at Cho, I'm sorry, now all the Cho-lovers can flame all you want…but I had to do it. Why? Because…well…er…can I say for the author's own happiness and self-indulgence? No, I shouldn't do that. *Thinks and points over to plot* Yes! It was all plot's fault! Blame plot! Plot's a very cruel creature, but also very necessary to keep the holes in fics sewn up. Mmhmm, plot's the person that keeps Ron from dancing the mamba with Snape in the Great Hall, while Dobby eats jello, and Goyle from finding Crookshanks a bit more attractive after having a few sips of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Hehehe._

Aww yes, should I give you guys a prelude to chapter six? Hmm, you guys have been very nice so far, I mean really…no flames! How cool is that? But I'm sure that'll change soon, but hey, 'til then here you go…

What's to come in chapter six: Back to school we all shall go! A sweet moment between Harry and Ginny ruined by our favorite silver-haired boy. You know who I'm talking about. *Winks* He just won't let go… Do I mean anything by that? Hmm, maybe in quite a few chapters I will. Lol. Suspense kills, I know. The Sorting Hat and his old song. And a stomach-churning, not-so-pleasant surprise for Ron and Ginny at the feast.


End file.
